The Dragon, The Stag and The Direwolf
by Jonny Snow
Summary: Rob Stark and Jon Snow strike a tentative alliance with the rightful heir to the throne. With the dragons on their side will the Starks and their allies be able to strike back at those who wronged them or will their naivete be their undoing? AU, Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

** Gendry Waters **

She had two swords to his none.

Gendry watched with budding interest as Arya continued to swing her sword at an imaginary opponent. If one could be said about her it was that she was quick on her feet. Arya darted through the small clearing in the forest striking at someone wasn't there. Gendry would assume that she was just playing around but Arya had an intense look of concentration on her face and there was an actual pattern to her movement. She did this every night. She took out her wooden sword and moved fluidly through a clear area and worked on her swordplay. She was much younger than Gendry and he could already tell that she was better than he could ever be. Gendry was not an arrogant man but he was confident in his abilities. He also knew what he wasn't capable of and he had a feeling that swordplay wasn't one of them. If there was one weapon that he could feel comfortable wielding was a hammer. Not just because he was used to working with hammer all his life. Hammers were weighted and moved with momentum. If you were strong enough a hammer could be a great weapon. It crushed through armor and had practical purposes other than laying open wounds.

"**Yah!"** Arya let out a savage war cry as she stabbed at someone that Gendry could not see. In the process she tripped and fell on an upturned root. Gendry burst into laughter and didn't even bother to cover his mouth. She practiced every night for hours on end and this was the first time that she had ever fallen. Arya turned and glared fiercely at him, her cheeks going bright red in the process. **"I don't see you have any skill with a sword."** Gendry just shrugged at her. She turned and muttered "clumsy oaf" before she resumed waving her sword in the air. Gendry picked up Arya's sword "Needle" that he had been keeping an eye on while she practiced. He glanced at her to make sure she wasn't looking before unsheathing the sword. He stared at the weapon. He didn't see how much of a use it was. It was thinner than a dagger and barely longer than one. It was a weapon used for fencing and Gendry was guessing that it was a weapon that would suit Arya. She was small and quick and could probably stab a man before he realized he was as good as dead. He swung the sword through the air and it whistled. It was quality steel and Gendry couldn't help but wonder if it was made with Valyrian Steel. He had never used the metallic ore but he had seen a blade made of Valyrian steel...it had been the best crafted weapon he had ever seen.

"**Have you ever wanted to learn how to duel?" **Gendry looked up to see Arya staring down at him. Gendry sheathed Needle and shrugged.

"**I'm good at forging swords. Not fighting them. 'Sides, I've never bothered with trying to learn. That's what knights do and I have no interest in being a knight.**" That wasn't totally true. As a child Gendry had fantasized about leading men into battle gripping a warhammer or a longsword but that was a dream _all _boys had. He had come to realize that he was a poor bastard who would live the life of one. As a result those dreams had faded away. The one man who had managed to reignite his former aspirations was Eddard Stark and the man was dead now. He hadn't told Arya that he had met her father. He figured that it would be a painful memory to bring up. Gendry had long ago come to realize that his lot in life wasn't going to be a good one. Besides, knights were nowhere near as honorable as they were supposed to be. The two honorable men Gendry had met had been slain by knights. "**You never practice with your sword.**" He had only seen her draw it once and it had been to intimidate that fat boy. That was when Gendry had realized that Arya was someone who he wouldn't mind being friends with.

"**I have to get accustomed to weight and balance of this one before I wield Needle. Syrio took **_**six **_**guards down with a wooden sword.**" Arya plopped to the ground in a cross-legged position as she stared at the wooden sword in her hands. "**I wish I could fight like him.**" Gendry could tell how she felt. She was powerless. She felt powerless. To an extent that was true. Gendry could emphasize with her. He had felt powerless his whole life. His lack of influence over his own destiny was something that had used to depress him but not anymore. It hadn't come to surprise him when his master had handed him of to Yoren. That was the type of thing that happened to bastards.

"**You're just a little girl. Stop worrying about not being able to fight like the First Sword of wherever-he's-from. That'll come in time if you keep attacking your imaginary foes with your wooden sword.**" Gendry yawned and stood to his feet. They had wandered a short distance from camp. "**I'm going to bed. Yoren says we're amongst friends in the Riverlands and I can finally rest easy.**" A week ago Lannister guards had come looking for him. Gendry had no idea why but he knew what it meant if you were being hunted by the Queen's men. Gendry had lived in King's Landing long enough to atleast grasp the politics of the families in Westeros. Both Eddard and Jon had died shortly after visiting him. He figured that he was next on the list. It hadn't taken a genius to discover that the Lannisters were behind their deaths...especially after Gendry had heard word about Eddard's public execution.

**Jon Snow**

Pentos was the most beautiful city that Jon had ever laid eyes upon. Jon had grown up in the North and as a result had a certain fondness for the frigid wasteland that Southerners thought it to be. He found the place that he had grown to be a beautiful place but Pentos? It was the greatest city he had ever seen. They hadn't actually docked their ship yet. It would be another day before they completed their brief voyage across the Narrow Sea but Jon had seen enough of Pentos from afar to know that he would enjoy his brief visit there. He was fairly certain that Sam would be gladder to see it than he was. Not just because of the beauty but also because it would grant him a reprieve from sea sickness. Jon loved Sam dearly but sea sickness clung to Sam like a disease. As a result Jon had been spending most of his time out in the fresh air to discourage Sam from following him. There was nothing to fear about boats but Sam had already vomited on Jon once and he had decided that it would be the last time.

Jeor Mormont had desired for Jon Snow, Maester Amon and Samwell Tarly to travel to Pentos to get supplies and look for men to join the Watch. Jon didn't see why foreigners would want to come to a country ridden with war but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask. Pentos was known for being the merchant capitol of Essos so he could see why it would be a good place to go for supplies. Over the years the Night Watch's reputation had suffered in Westeros and they had gotten less and less benefits from countries in the South. As of now Pentos was the best place to be for supplies and men. Jon had wandered if Maester Amon would be healthy enough for a trip across the Narrow Sea but the man had shrugged off the question. He had said that he was blind and old but had his post for over half a century for a reason. Jon decided not to bring up the topic again. Luckily the Night Watch's reputation was still solid enough for them to procure a ship and a crew with little trouble.

Jon stroked the hilt of the sword Longclaw absentmindedly as the ship rocked over the waves. He was starting to feel a bit sick too. Jon had neglected to eat in hopes of avoiding Sam's fate. His hunger was starting to get to him. Jon headed below deck, still holding the hilt of Longclaw. He had never actually [i]wielded[/i] the weapon. He had drawn it once or twice but that was it. Jon was as sensitive about killing as his father was but that didn't mean he lacked the sense of adventure that every 18 year old had towards battle. As Jon headed below he realized that Maester Aemon would need to know how close they were. He altered his course towards the man's cabin and as he stepped inside the ship rocked again. He leaned against the wall and frowned before pushing himself inside. "**I've looked over the maps and I dried fruit will probably be our best option. It doesn't spoil or rot and it's cheaper than fresh fruit and the exotic meats they have.**" Sam sat at the table with Maester Aemon gesturing at the map even though everyone knew that Aemonc couldn't see. Jon clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder before sitting across from him. Sam gave him a look of mild annoyance. He knew that Jon had been avoiding him.

"**We're not far from Pentos. We should be there in the morning.**" Jon picked up a flagon and filled it with water. He took a tentative sip and frowned at the taste. It was warm and it almost tasted...stale. As if water could be stale. Jon was used to his water cold and realized that he was thirsty enough to ignore the taste. He gulped the water down before tearing off a piece of bread and chewing on it. "**Excited to see Pentos, Sam?**" Jon said cautiously, feeling guilty for abandoning his friend. Despite Sam's annoyance with Jon he couldn't help but smile.

"**I've always wanted to go to the Free Cities. If I hadn't been disowned by my father I probably could have toured all 9.**" Sam reached for a piece of bread, cast a look at Jon and then Aemon and thought better of it.

"**Maester Aemon?**" Jon questioned.

"**We will be there tomorrow? ...That is good. I've always preferred the frigid North to Pentos. It is a beautiful city though. I remember when I traveled there once in my youth..." **Maester Aemon stared into the distance for a second as if he was gathering his thoughts. "**Anyway, yes. Dried Fruit. Good, Sam. We have enough funds to procure enough of that. We have enough space to gather a good amount of brothers too. I doubt we'll have enough recruits to fill the ship, though.**" Aemon's hand shook ever so slightly as he reached out his hand and managed to grasp a goblet before the ship rocked again. Jon was suddenly seized with a queasy feeling in his stomach. He turned away to cough and wound up vomiting up the bread he had swallowed minutes before. Samwell laughed. Jon wiped his hand with his mouth and stood, feeling his cheeks glow.

"**Is there anything you need, Maester Aemon?**" He questioned. The elder man shook his head as he swallowed water from his goblet.

"**We can not be in Pentos for long. You two must rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. The last time I was here we had men who were willing to accommodate the Night's Watch for the right price. But it has been years since I've been here and I am not sure if we will have it as easy.**" Jon nodded.

"**Come along, Sam." **He said. Sam nodded and rolled up a map before following Jon out into the hallway.

"**I'm excited for this, Jon. Are you excited? I've never crossed any sort of sea before. I always figured I'd be spending the rest of my day on The Wall. Being a member of the Night's Watch isn't as restricting as I thought it would be.**"

Jon smiled as he stood in front of his own door. "**Just remember that we're going to have to cross the sea again, Sam. Hopefully if we make The Bear proud we'll be able to visit again.**" Jon could see himself wanting to stay in Pentos but he had nearly abandoned the Night's Watch once and he had no intention of doing so again. "**Have a good night, Sam**."

** Arya Stark**

"**Dragons.**" He smelled like perfume and his fingers were adorned with rings. Arya also noticed that he had a shiny hook in his nose. She had assumed it was a booger but at second glance she had discovered it was gold. "**I tell you my friend. I practically fled here from Pentos after I heard the news myself. I assure you that I am not the only man to know this. Rumor that this mysterious woman has a man from Westeros who tells all her secrets. I don't know the name of this woman but I know that she has dragons...I saw them myself.**" The merchant lifted the beer to his lips and drank. Almost immediately he made a face and spat it out. "**What is this filth? This is another reason why I'd rather be in the Free Cities than here. I'd rather finish my business and flee from this dreaded place as soon as possible.**" The merchant turned from his companion and laid eyes upon Arya. **"Boy! Bring me some wine. **_**Good **_**wine. No worries. I can afford it.**" Arya had been standing in the corner waiting for Yoren to finish relieving himself. They had stopped at the inn long enough to restock on supplies and that was it. Arya had followed Yoren in hopes of hearing news about her brother. Instead she had heard news nearly as important..._dragons. _

Arya knew that men lied but this man didn't sound like a liar. He didn't look like he was from Westeros and even though he was a merchant he spoke with an honest tone. Arya knew that technically she wasn't supposed to be talking to strangers. Yet she was curious. "**I'm not a boy!"** Arya said hotly as she stepped towards him. "**I'll get your wine if you tell me more about the dragons, though.**" The merchant stared at her moment before his lips spread into a grin and Arya noticed that atleast two of his teeth were pure gold as well. His companion laughed and said nothing and drained his beer. The merchant stared at her for another few moments before he leaned back in his seat.

"**Fair enough." **He finally said. "**I was traveling outside of Pentos and came across a group of stragglers. There I saw a woman with silver hair. A creature with wings spouted smoke from its snout. The woman saw me and if I hadn't fled than I am certain than I wouldn't be here today. Who else could it be other than a dragon? I have heard rumors about a Targaryen traveling through the Nice Cities and I have a feeling that she would be one of them. Which one? I cannot be certain but I swear to you that I saw a dragon that day.**" Arya looked into his eyes and saw honesty on his face. He was a merchant and clearly good at lying..Arya could tell. However, it was almost as if there was desperation in his eyes for her to believe him. Whatever it was Arya felt as this was the truth. These were strange times and her father had once told her that winter was coming. Maybe dragons that spouted fire were the ones who would usher in winter? After her father had died Arya had come to learn that winter also meant troubling times...not just thick snow.

"**Come along, boy.**" Yoren stomped through the bar towards the exit and Arya winced. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be a boy. As of late pretending to be one had become a little harder. Especially after Gendry had learned her secret.

"**Boy?**" The merchant frowned and then shrugged. **"The boy offered to get me wine, if it pleases you.**" He inclined his head. Yoren snarled and stared at the merchant and then at Gendry. He dug his hand into a pouch in his and tossed a handful of coppers at the merchant.

"**The boy has to hit the road. You have a nice night.**" Yoren said gruffly before spitting red liquid on the ground. He took Arya by the shoulder and squeezed it roughly for a brief second before leading her out of the inn. "**What'd I tell you? Keep to yourself, didn't I? I can't get you where you need to be if you keep making yourself known. That bloody merchant smelled like two types of slime n' the last thing I want is for you to get snatched up by a man who'd sell you for another ring in his nose.**"

"**You smell like slime, too."** Arya shot back, feeling annoyed. She knew she was a Stark but she hadn't actually been one since she had fled King's Landing. She felt like she was a different person now. She wasn't meant to be a lady and she felt as if she went back to Winterfel with Yoren she could only be a lady. She liked Yoren (despite that whipping) for how he had helped her escape. She appreciated him and admired what he had done for her but at the same time she wondered if Winterfel was where she wanted to be. She knew very little about her brother but she knew that he wasn't there. She wanted to be wherever Robb Stark was. Yoren chuckled at her statement as they walked towards camp.

"**The good kind. Make sure you get some rest...we have a long day ahead of us.**"

When they made it to camp Arya had made up her mind about something. Yoren took a drag out of his wineskin before he stumbled off towards the fire. Arya immediately made her way to Gendry. He was normally sitting with Hot Pie where it was quieter. The men could be rowdy at times and while Hot Pie was an annoying sod he wasn't as loud as the men near the larger fire. "**Gendry.**" Arya said just loudly enough for him to hear. The blacksmith-in-training was sitting at the fire, holding a stick above the flame for what looked to be no reason at all. Gendry looked at her and pulled the stick away from the flame. She saw that he had chipped at it until it roughly resembled a sword.

"**What do you want?**" He said, not unkindly as he tossed the stick to the side and placed his hands over the fire. Arya jerked her head to the right, indicating that she wanted a private moment. Gendry glanced at the sleeping Hot Pie before standing to his feet and walked with her to the edge of the camp. They were soon standing near the large cage where the three heavily changed men were forced to stay. Arya glanced at them and noticed they were sleeping (or appeared to be so.) She wasn't entirely sure why Gendry had decided to speak with her [i]here[/i] of all places. It wasn't private enough for her but she didn't want to start an argument. It would seem as if she spent most of her time arguing and Arya wanted to get straight to the point.

"**Let's run away.**"

Gendry stared at her. There wasn't a change in facial expression. He just stared at her...almost as if he had been expecting that. Arya expected to argue with him until he agreed but his next statement completely surprised her. "**Alright.**"

Arya frowned. "**...what?**"

"**Well, it's definitely a stupid idea. I doubt you've thought it through but you'll probably do it anyway. Besides, those guards may find me any day now and I don't want to die.**"

She frowned again. "**You aren't...you aren't just saying yes and planning to tell Yoren the next time you get a chance do you?**"

Gendry shook his head. "**All my life I've done what people tell me to do. I became a blacksmith...I went with Yoren to the Night's Watch. I don't mind following you. You're just as lost as I am and maybe we can find what we're looking for...together.**"

Gendry looked awkward in the moonlight and Arya couldn't help but feel awkward too. That had been a heartfelt albeit brief speech and she had known Gendry long enough that he wasn't the type of person to say things so eloquently. Eloquently for Gendry, atleast. "**Good. We can't do it now because we're to close to the inn. Let's meet near the cage again late at night. If Yoren catches us he'll just think we're trying to get a glimpse at the prisoners.**"

Gendry nodded. "**I don't like the looks of this place...I'll walk back with you tonight but we'll have to meet separately from now.**" Arya nodded. As Gendry lead the way back towards the camp she glanced back at the cage. She could have sworn she saw the man with red and white hair shift in his cage but pushed the suspicion out of her mind. It must have been a trick on the light. Arya soon fell onto the blanket she slept on. As she drifted to sleep she dreamt of dragons and reuniting with her brother Robb. He was the only one who would help him strike back at his foes and avenge the death of her father and the kidnapping of her sister Sansa.


	2. Forced Alliances

**Reviews: **Thanks softballlover298! I'll consider changing the dialogue thing in the near future.

**Disclaimer: **I understand that George Martin doesn't like fanfiction but the ASOIAF sandbox is just too fun to play in...sorry man. Anyway, I don't own the series or anything of the sort. Just playing in the sand.

**Author Notes: **So my last chapter was pretty much shit but I was setting things up. This is a much longer chapter were more things happen. Feel free to let me know how it is! There's a Bronn POV too so feel free to tell me what you think of my interpretation of him and the characters he interacts with. I think I'm going to stick with 3 POVs per chapter from here on out.

**Jon Snow **

Their luck in finding new recruits for the Night's Watch had been dismal. Jon Snow, Samwell Tarly and Maester Aemon weren't necessarily threatening people. Jon did have a sword that many commented onto be a grand weapon but everyone who did said it in such a tone that implied he didn't have the skill to wield it. Jon wasn't the type of man who suffered from a quick temper but he felt the urge to attack anyone who implied such a thing. One man had already tried to steal the sword. He had almost succeeded but Sam's huge bulk had made it hard for him to disappear back into the crowd. Jon had been able to stop him and guards (who had called themselves the Unsullied) had taken him away. They were currently staying at an inn with a name that Jon couldn't even care to pronounce. What amazed him the most was how diverse the people were. There were men with olive skin, black skin and very few as pale as Jon was. What was even more remarkable was that the idea of manliness was near nonexistant here. Many of the men wore perfume and Jon had even purchased a bottle just to see what all the fuss was about.

Samwell had seen him do it and had mocked him repeatedly for it until Jon had finally succumbed to his temper and doused him in the sickly sweet perfume in his sleep.

"**The best chance you have for getting recruits for this..." **The merchant paused and rubbed his orange beard. "**Eh, wall of yours is to buy slaves who are known as the Unsullied. They're expensive but they're deadly warriors and they'll never abandon your Wall. It goes against their training.**" Jon sat alone at the bar with a cup of wine in his hand. He wasn't really drinking. He was just trying to get a feel of the crowd and trying to get information on where they could get willing recruits. The dungeons of Pentos were nearly empty. Jon nodded at what the man said. He had read about the Unsullied and could think of several reasons not to purchase them. He was against slavery for one thing. The Starks were an honorable people and Jon had been raised the son of a Stark. Ned had made it clear just how wrong slavery was and even if he wasn't a Stark Jon was going to uphold their beliefs. Even if he didn't Jon didn't condone the idea of one man owning another. It was just wrong. If he thought living the life of a bastard was bad he could only imagine what it'd be like to live the life of a slave.

"**I don't think the Night's Watch are interesting in slaves.**" Jon took a sip of his wine. The merchant shrugged.

"**You're loss.**" He wandered off.

Jon stared at the glass of wine in his hands and sighed. This wasn't where he wanted to be. He deserved to be a Ranger, not a steward. He didn't care if Jeor wanted him to rule one day. He wanted to be out beyond the wall finding his Uncle Benjen. If not that he wanted to join Robb Stark and fight against the men who had killed his father. It looked as if they would be coming back to Westeros with nothing but dried fruit and stale bread. It was not a prospect that Jon was willing to consider. How could he approve that he was capable of being a good leader if he couldn't convince atleast a few men to cross the Narrow Sea with him? It was thoughts like these that dominated Jon's mind when he wasn't distracted by his duties or his friends. Jon's budding inferiority complex would be the death of him. Just like his father's had been. He was very well aware of his flaws but he found it difficult to ignore them. He would have to make sure that he succeeded. Jon wasn't sure if it was the wine talking or not but he was determined to make sure that he helped bring back able men to the wall. Jon drained his glass and glanced around. The bar was almost empty. It would be best for him to head upstairs and inform Maester Aemon that he would try again. As Jon stood up from his stool he stumbled slightly and nearly fell but a man grasped him by the arm.

"**Easy there, friend.**" His savior said in broken English as he guided him to a nearby table. Jon sat down and frowned, realizing that he was in fact sitting down. He tried to stand but the man held him down firmly but gently before sitting across from him. Jon stared at the man and noticed that he wasn't dressed like the other men. He wore leather armor and a curved blade was sheathed at his belt. Stubble decorated his face and he had thick curly hair. Jon blinked...he knew who this man was...or rather what he was. While he didn't have a braid he had the looks and amour of a Dothraki.

"**You're a..Dothraki?**" Jon's hand slid down to the hilt of his sword, it made him feel safer. The blade on the man's hip looked just as dangerous and the fact that he was in leather armor put him on alert. He looked about Jon's age but that didn't mean he was less dangerous.

The man nodded. "**I am...Rakharo.**" He gestured at Jon. "**You are?**"

"**Jon...Jon Snow...**"

Rakharo gave him a puzzled look. "**You're from across the sea...where there is more snow?**"

Jon chuckled bitterly. "**Yes. I'm from a place where there is more snow. What do you want?**" He was trying to be polite but it hadn't been lost on him that he was sitting at this table against his wall.

"**You say...you need men to cross the sea...to join a force of warriors?" **Rakharo's dark eyes betrayed him. He was much more intelligent than he sounded. Jon was guessing that this was because the common tongue wasn't Rakharo's language.

"**Yes.**" Despite this Jon's interest was caught. He knew who the Dothraki were and it was very rare when they were allowed into a free city. Maybe Rakharo was simply traveling with a group of nomads with no leader? Maybe they were looking for a place where they could fight in exchange for food and comfort. A smile flickered across the corner of Jon's lips. Maybe he wasn't a failure after all. "**Something like that. We are looking for defenders of a great wall across the Narrow Sea. In exchange for your fealty we provide food and shelter.**" Jon decided to leave the part out about them living in the frigid cold. Rakharo smiled in response to Jon's statement. For a moment he seemed to be in deep thought before he spoke again.

"**That is...good. How long do you plan to stay?" **

Jon shrugged. "**A week or two longer at the most. Why?**"

"**I travel with a herd...our Khal was murdered by a witch...we have no place to go and maybe this Wall will be...good for us.**"

Jon frowned, automatically thinking of the logistics of such a voyage. They could afford two more barges at the most. Would that be enough? "**Are there women and children...how many of you?**"

Rakharo shrugged. "**More men...than women and children and we are two hundred strong.**"

Maybe Jeor would find a place for these women and children to live while the men of Rakharo's herd served on the Wall. The more Jon thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea. He knew he wasn't supposed to trust in strangers but there was something about Rakharo that he respected. He too was looking for a place to belong and had a group of people he was loyal to that needed protection. Maybe just maybe they were the type of people that Jon and the Night's Watch needed. He doubted that they would enjoy the cold as much but no deal was perfect. "**Where is your herd?**"

Rakharo frowned in thought for a moment. "**Four day's distance from here. I can meet you outside the city and lead you to them so you can decide if they are worthy of being guardians of the wall.**"

Jon nodded. That was a deal breaker. Rakharo didn't live in Pentos but he had served to be more helpful than any of the natives of Pentos. "**We'll be in this inn...I give you six days to meet you. No longer.**" Jon stood from his seat, much more sure-footed this time. Rakharo nodded and clasped Jon's arm in a motion of friendship.

"**I will ride fast. Farewell, Jon Snow.**"

Rakharo left as swiftly as he had come and Jon stood taking a moment to stretch before walking towards the stairs that led to the rooms in the inn. As he walked through the hallway he noted that the general smell of the hallway and paintings that decorated the wall were very different from the inns in Westeros. The sweet smell that clung to the merchants of Pentos were present in the hallways and the paintings were abstract in nature. Earlier a man had been playing music, Jon was guessing he had retired since it was so late. Jon figured that there was a chance Maester Aemon was still awake and was stepping towards his room when Samwell Tarly stepped out. "**Sam!**" Jon whispered urgently. He was in a good mood.

Sam jumped slightly and turned and noted his friend. His nose wrinkled as he sniffed at the air. "**Are you drunk?**" He said, regarding Jon suspiciously. Jon shook his head.

"**I only had a few cups, listen. I was trying to get information about recruits for the Night's Watch like Maester Aemon told me to and I found what I was looking for.**"

Sam's disposition brightened. Though he didn't move from in front of the door. "**I was just changing Maester Aemon's chamber pots. He's fast asleep, you'll have to wait 'til morning."** Sam frowned at Jon. "**How many recruits did you get? Maester Aemon didn't look too happy about our chances the last time we talked.**"

Samwell was easily one of the most logical people that Jon had ever met. He was a irrational when it came to his fears but surprisingly intelligent and rational when it came to everything else. Jon was hoping that Sam's fear of death wouldn't question his ability to judge Jon's decision to align himself with Rakharo and his horde. For all he knew Rakharo's horde didn't exist but he had a good feeling that they did. Rakharo had the look of a tired man on the look for stability. His armor had been dusty and the only item on his body that had looked remotely new was the blade on his belt. "**I met a man who was apart of a Dothraki horde..." **Jon began. Sam's eyes widened and Jon hurried to finish his statement. "**Let me finish! Anyway, I think his Khal was killed and now they are on the search for a place to belong. The Night's Watch is perfect for them, Sam. It wouldn't hurt to discover if he has the men we need. We're not going to find anyone else, Sam. Rakharo and his men are the best chance we have at returning with reinforcements for the wall." **The more Jon voiced his opinion the louder he got and the more he realized that this idea wasn't as great as it had sounded ten minutes earlier.

"**First...keep your voice down." **Sam hissed. "**Secondly, they're Dothraki Jon! Dothraki! They rape and they pillage and they kill and you want to bring them across the Narrow Sea? What makes you think they won't kill us in our sleep and make a claim for the throne!**"

Jon frowned. "**There are only 200 of them and we'll put them on separate ships. Dothraki are great warriors but Rakharo's men are starving and in need of a place to belong. They don't have the strength to rise against anyone. They'll be a great addition to the Wall and they'll still be outnumbered by natives of Westeros. I know this sounds like a bad idea, Samwell but it isn't.**" Jon stared at Sam trying to get him onto his side. Rakharo and his people needed a place to belong. That's was what the Night's Watch was about. Giving men who didn't belong a sense of purpose and companionship. They were by no means a perfect order but they were detached from the treachery of the war and there was something honorable about that. Jon needed Sam on his side.

Sam stared at Jon and frowned as if trying to find another argument. "**Do you...do you think they'd want to live up North in the cold?**"

Jon laughed. "**I think they might enjoy a change of pace, Sam. I'm going to bed. We can talk about this with Maester Aemon in the morning.**" Jon clapped his friend on the shoulder and turned towards his room. Sam wasn't on his side...not yet but there was a chance he would be soon. Maybe Jon wasn't a failure after all.

[i]Five Days Later[/b]

Maester Aemon hadn't liked the idea anymore than Sam had but he had warmed up to it reluctantly. He had finally told Jon that he was to ride out with Rakharo alone and if he didn't return it would be a tragic loss but one that would quickly be forgotten. Jon had considered leaving Longclaw but had ultimately decided that he would need the weapon to defend himself if things went sour. Rakharo had brought the horse that Jon was currently riding on. They had been traveling for hours, mostly in science as Jon cautiously watched his surroundings. They were in the desert and it would be near impossible for anyone to sneak on them but Jon still felt cautious. His hand remained on the hilt of his blade and he ignored the chance of conversation so he could remain aware. Rakharo was perfectly fine with that. He was cautious too. It wasn't long before Jon saw a cluster of men in the distance. There were about six or seven of them. They too were on horses.

"**Are they yours?**" He questioned as the men rode out to meet them. He unscrewed his water bag and took a drag of water before screwing the cap back at on. He squinted and frowned. Was that a trick of the light? He could have sworn that he saw someone with silver hair leading the group of men. Something was poised on her shoulder. "**Rakharo?**" Jon glanced at his companion and noted that the man was waving in the air towards the group. He turned back and stared at Jon for a moment and his lips curved upwards in an apologetic smile.

"**I am sorry, my friend.**"

Jon knew what was coming before it actually happened. Rakharo pulled out his curved sword and struck Jon on the side of the head. Pain exploded across Jon's head and he reeled to the right in the saddle. Luckily his head was much harder than Rakharo had expected. Jon pulled his horse to the right and pulled out Longclaw. Rakharo raised his blade to defend himself but instead of striking the Ko Jon instead smote the horse on the rear with the flat of his blade. The creature took off in a gallop. That was when all hell broke loose. The two horses behind the the leader of the pack galloped towards Jon. Jon readjusted his grip on his sword and prepared to defend himself. The rider on the left reached him first. The man swung at him with his blade but Jon ducked and after a split second of thought jumped off of the horse. He landed hard on his knees and then fell to the ground, Longclaw tumbled out of his fingers. Jon stood wearily to his feet and reached for Longclaw but the second rider reached him by then. Though the sun obscured his vision he noticed a large man with thinning blond hair riding towards him. Jon wasn't sure if it was the sun or the blow to his head but he could have sworn that the man was Jeor Mormont. Then something struck Jon on the head yet again and he collapsed.

When Jon came to he was tied to a pole. The man who had knocked him out stood above him, holding Longclaw in his hands. Still delirious Jon licked his cracked lips and was about to speak. The man who looked like The Old Bear didn't notice. "**He is a Stark, Khaleesi. There is no questioning it. He has the looks of a Stark and a Stark would be foolish enough to ride against six riders. It would seem as if he joined the Night's Watch. That's the only way he could have my father's sword.**"

He saw a woman dressed in leather clothing. Jon forgot to feign unconsciousness and gasped loudly when he saw what was clinging to her shoulder. A dragon. He thought they were gone...no...he _knew _they were extinct. As Jon laid his eyes upon the woman he realized who she was...or rather who her father was. Yet, he couldn't be sure. All the Targaryens had died. Both the Bear and the young girl turned to face him. "**Who are you?" **He questioned, his eyes still on the dragon. He too had a creature that stayed by his side. Unfortunately Ghost was back in Pentos unable to help him. Sam was probably feeding him right now. The woman turned towards him, her eyes flashing dangerous. The dragon hissed at Jon and smoke poured of its snout. The bastard did his best not to flinch.

"**I am Daenerys Stormborn and I am here to reclaim the throne that was stolen for me. You will help me cross the Narrow Sea ...or you **_**will burn.**__" _The dragon hissed and Jon felt a strong sense of foreboding. Why was Sam always right?

**Gendry **

For the past week they had met every night to plan their escape. Arya was rash, unpredictable and thought quick on her feet but failed to think of the consequences of her actions or a well-thought out plan. Gendry was steady, thought things out and tackled every situation with dogged patience. Together they complimented each other's flaws and skills. Gendry had decided to flee with Arya because he didn't like the idea of others dictating his fate. If he traveled with someone who wanted to break against the mold just as much as he was maybe just maybe he would finally lead a life of freedom. Gendry was used to living a steady life of a blacksmith and he had no problem with living the life of a blacksmith. Except he was going to do it on _his _terms. He wanted to continue to learn how to create weapons and armor but not for his owners. Only if he wanted to. Gendry's greatest dream was to complete the armor that would accompany his bullheaded horn helmet. He hadn't been able to do that under Tobho Mott. Maybe if he sought freedom he would be able to do so one day.

Over time Gendry and Arya had stolen various items from the future members of the Night's Watch. It was hardly something that Gendry thought was right but it was necessary. If they were to escape they needed supplies. The first to go was the short sword that Hot Pie had filched off of a Lannister guard. Hot Pie had accused Arya of stealing it, (which was totally accurate) but Gendry had come to her defense and claimed that he had probably dropped it. Yoren had silenced them all and Hot Pie had been shooting accusatory glances at Arya ever since. Tonight Arya was supposed to steal a map that belonged to Yoren in hopes of tracking a path to Riverrun. Gendry was waiting at their usual spot by the cage. He had checked to ensure that the men were asleep. As usual they were. Gendry had strapped the short sword underneath the massive horse-drawn cage days ago. Arya had offered to give him sword lessons, an offer that Gendry had vehemently declined but he was coming to realize that he would probably need to learn how to wield a sword instead of striking it. They had no time for lessons now in fear of getting caught with the short sword so Gendry had decided to wait until they hit the road.

Which would be possible if Arya hurried up with getting the map. For a moment he feared that she had been caught. Gendry gripped his helmet in his hands until his knuckles turned white. He was thinking of going back to camp and pretending he had never been here when someone poked him in the back. Gendry turned around snarling in both fear and anger. Only to find Arya there with a smirk on her face and a rolled map in her hands. "**Are you crazy?**" He hissed. "**I almost hit you?**" Arya shrugged at him.

"**It wouldn't have hurt. You hit like a girl.**"

"**I've been pounding steel for years. Do you want to see if I hit like a girl?**" Gendry hissed back, knowing full well that Arya was just poking fun at him. Banter was one of the few things that kept him sane these days and Arya was the only one who seemed interesting in having it.

"**No. Maybe later.**" Arya held the map out at him. "**I've been doing all the work for the past few days. How about you pull your fair share and read the map?**"

Contrary to popular belief Gendry was half-decent at reading and writing and he had to admit that a part of him was glad that Arya didn't assume he wasn't. He knew that most would assume that a bastard like him couldn't read. Gendry unraveled the map and stared at it for a moment, his lips pursed. "**From what I can tell from the markings on this map we're near a keep near a lake called Gods Eye. I think..**" Gendry frowned as he looked at the map. "**I think that maybe if we're careful we can slip away. Yoren might want us to stop at the keep...he always makes stops at cities or inns for supplies. We've been on the move for the past week so he might think we deserve a rest. If we're quiet enough we can sneak away from the group and head north towards Riverrun.**" Gendry showed Arya the map, the moonlight showing the markings. He pointed at their location and than at Riverrun. "**It might take days but if we move quickly at first to isolate ourselves from the group and then travel through the forest than we can reunite with your older brother.**" Gendry rolled up the map and glanced at Arya who was chewing her lip thoughtfully. "**Well?**"

"**What about food?**" Arya whispered back.

Gendry was about to respond when someone spoke from the cage.

"**A boy should try harder to keep his secrets.**"

Gendry turned around and found himself staring into the eyes of a passive men with a shock of red hair on the left side of his head and white hair on his right. "**Damn." **Arya didn't say anything. She just stared at the man. Gendry glanced at her and got a pretty good idea of what she was thinking. What they were _both _thinking. They were wondering why they had decided to hold their secret meetings by the cage. Gendry had realized that they could hide the things they needed to escape by strapping it underneath the cage and it had just been a convenient place to meet. Now he wasn't so sure.

"**What's your name?**" Arya questioned suddenly.

"**I am known as Jaqen H'Hgar.**" The man said slyly. Arya stared at him for a moment before pulling out Needle.

"**Well, Jaqen you're in a cage and I'm not. If you tell anyone what we're planning than I'll poke you with so many holes that all the water in your body will drain out before your blood does." **

Gendry's right eyebrow quirked upwards as he glanced at Arya. Something told him she wasn't bluffing. He stepped away from her, not entirely sure about his own safety at the moment. Jaqen merely chuckled at her. "**A girl has trained under the former First Sword of Braavos.**"

Arya's eyes went pure mean and she darted towards the cage with sudden speed. Gendry grabbed her shoulder and forced her to stand still.

"**A girl has more courage than sense...or is it Arya?**" Jaqen's eyes darted from Arya's and then to Gendry's and he smiled. "**Your attempts to escape are valiant but will amount to nothing...without assistance from a man who knows all of Westeros like the back of his hand.**"

"**You don't sound like you're from Westeros.**" Gendry said cautiously as he stepped between Arya and Jaqen. He wasn't sure what would happen if Arya actually tried to stab him. Gendry wasn't sure if it was the look in Jaqen's eyes or his flamboyant hair. He didn't look all that easy to kill just because he was in a cage.

"**That is true. I find this land to be...tasteless. I hail from the city of Loras though I have traveled far and wide through the world." **Jaqen paused as his eyes settled on Gendry. "**The boy knows common sense. He understands that without the help of a man as established as Jaqen H'Hgar you would be lost and perish at the hands of their enemies." **

Arya's eyes narrowed. "**You don't know that.**"

Jaqen smiled thinly. **"And if they didn't than Jaqen would still be stuck in this cage and he would still cry for help before a girl can silence him. Than chances of escape could be...slimmer.**" Arya's grip on the hilt of her sword was so tight that her knuckles went bleach white.

"**What do you want, Jaqen.**" Gendry hissed, glancing at the other two sleeping thugs.

"**Jaqen wants freedom. With freedom Jaqen will pass into the servitude of the Starks...for a very limited time of course.**" Jaqen inclined his head at Arya. "**And Jaqen will be able to address the question of a boy's lineage...questions that have undoubtedly been gnawing at him ever since the Lannisters have stalked us like rabbits.**"

Gendry frowned and was suddenly dizzy with questions. Lineage? What did he mean?

"**A boy and a girl must sleep on this proposal. If it is decided that Jaqen will be freed then leaving tomorrow night will be the best option...if not than no one will be leaving at all.**"

Gendry exchanged glances with Arya. The look in her grey eyes was downright murderous. Without a word she picked up the map that Gendry had dropped and sheathed her sword before stomping back to camp. Gendry stared at Jaqen for a moment before following Arya. "**Arya!**" He hissed. "**Arya!**" She kept stomping. Gendry caught up to her and grabbed her by the elbow. "**What now?**" He questioned stupidly, just now realizing that he was basing a life-changing decision on a 12 year old girl.

Arya spun around. "**What now? What do you mean what now?**" She hissed back. Gendry saw just how close she was to losing control. "**Now I'm going to return this map to Yoren and we're going to go to the wall. Maybe we'll meet my other brother Jon Snow.**" Arya turned and stomped back towards Yoren's resting place. Gendry jogged up to her and grabbed her by the elbow again. Arya didn't look to happy about that and wrestled herself free as she pulled Needle out of its sheath. As much as Gendry cared for Arya he wasn't going to let his only ally point a skinny piece of metal at her. His hand snatched out quickly and he wrestled the sword from her grasp before throwing it a good yard away from them.

"**That man has a point. We can't trust him but there are two of us and one of him. If he wanted to turn us in he would have done it by now and I'm not going to give up on an escape plan just because you're throwing a fit. How about you stick to your word?**" Gendry whispered urgently as he pointed a finger at her. "**Either you stick him full of holes or he escapes with us. The choice is up to you. If you don't make a decision soon than I'll go to Yoren and tell him everything. You can try and stop me but I'll be alot harder to kill than a man in a cage!**" Gendry stalked off towards his resting place, rationalizing that Arya could find Needle on her own. He had put his trust in that girl and she wasn't going to let him down. Arya was younger than he was and more hot headed than she was but her father had offered to take him into his care. As far as Gendry was concerned he would have found himself allied with the Starks and if it wasn't Eddard than it would be Arya. If she was anywhere near as considerate or kind as her father had been during those brief minutes that they had spoken than he had made the right decision. If not than Gendry would be more than happy to forge weapons on the wall.

**Bronn **

"**I had a good time, luv.**" Bronn wasn't required to compliment whores but he figured that their lives would be even more dismal without a compliment or too. They were here to provide someone else pleasure which really had to suck. Whores could only enjoy sex if their employers wanted them too and from what Bronn understood they rarely wanted them to. Bronn sure as hell didn't care if whores enjoyed having sex with him. They were getting paid for it. With that in mind Bronn didn't mind passing out a compliment. He wasn't sure if they took it with a grain of salt but there was a small part of Bronn that still felt sympathy for people who had it as bad off as he did. Besides, it wasn't too long ago when Joffrey "Baratheon" (Bronn was fairly certain he was a demon child born of incest) had his Lannister guards storm in and murder a babe. Bronn figured that the women here could use a few compliments. Bronn picked a pouch with a few sparse coins in them and tossed them on the pillow.

"**Maybe I'll be seeing you again." **The woman said as she sat up and snuck her hand back to Bronn's manhood.

"**Maybe...maybe not.**" Bronn removed her hand and quickly got dressed. He had a meeting with Tyrion that he was no doubt late to by now. "**For now I have other things to do.**" Bronn picked up his sword belt and buckled it on. After checking that everything was in place he strode out of the bedroom and sought an exit to the brothel. As Bronn tried to find the exit he repeatedly found himself distracted by multiple women who beckoned him into their beds, couches and even floors. As tempted as he was Bronn had a sense of duty. Not as strong as it could be but strong enough for him to know that he had to make way towards the Tower Of The Hand. Still, his ego was stroked by the multiple women that attempted to distract him from his goal. Even if he knew that they were only trying to fuck him for his money. Bronn wasn't an arrogant man but he could draw pride from the most superficial things. If he didn't than he was fairly certain that he wouldn't be very satisfied with his life.

Was Bronn satisfied with his life now? That was a question he rarely asked himself because he was afraid of the answer. If anybody wanted an honest answer he'd say that he was on his way to be. Everyday when he rolled out of bed he was a little bit closer to grasping the power he had dreamt of since he was a child. As a sellsword he had proven his worth as a combatant. With Tyrion he was exercising his mental strength just as much as his physical strength. He was absolutely confident that one of these days he'd be more than a sellsword. He'd be a Knight. This wasn't a goal he was aspiring for "honor" or anything of the sort. When you were a Knight you had more power. That simple. Bronn didn't crave power like Cersei and Joffrey craved it. He craved power because it was the only way to survive in this world. He craved power because he didn't want anyone to burst into his home while he was sleeping and murder him for no reason other than him being a defenseless threat. Currently Tyrion was the gateway to what he wanted and he was going to take it.

He just needed to find the _bloody door. _

"**Loss, Ser Bronn?**"

Bronn was standing in the middle of the hallway searching for an exit when he heard a man with a suspiciously silky voice address him. Bronn turned around and found himself staring at the shorter and sleeker looking Petyr Baelish...also known as Littlefinger. "**I'm hardly a Knight, Baelish.**" As soon as the words came out of his mouth a particular nickname came to mind for the Master of Coin. A smirked quirked at his lips. He would save it for later. "**Not yet, anyway.**" Bronn's hand drifted towards the hilt of his nameless longsword. He didn't feel threatened by Littlefinger. Not by a long shot. The man had a single dagger on his person and Bronn was almost certain that he could hold his own against whores and Petyr with relative ease. Yet he couldn't help but feel irked by the way the man looked at him. It was as if he had a secret that Bronn didn't know about or as if he had plans for Bronn that unaware of. Either way Littlefinger made him feel uneasy and ever so aware of the safety net that he didn't have. Tyrion wasn't all-powerful and Bronn had heard tales of what had happened to the last Hand's chief protector. Bronn wasn't going to be taking any chances. If he had known this was the Master of Coin's whorehouse he wouldn't be here.

"**Of course not. Though statuses tend to change in the blink of an eye here.**" Littlefinger said amiably as his eyes shifted to Bronn's sword and back to Bronn himself. "**No need to fear, Ser Bronn. You're amongst friends here.**"

"**I wouldn't say so.**" He noticed that the hallway was now mysteriously empty. "**You're whore house is quite large, Baelish.**" Did he have a title? Bronn didn't know and he sure as hell didn't care. "**I would greatly appreciate it if you would lead me to the exit.**"

"**But of course.**" Petyr fell into step with Bronn as he lead him through the twisted hallways of the brothel. "**I've made many investments in this place. Can I let you in on my secret? I trust you won't tell anyone...I feel that you're immune to my secret technique anyway.**"

"**Sure, why not?**" Bronn's hand was still on the hilt of his sword. Merely resting there. He didn't grip it or anything of the sort. He could just as easily unsheath it in the blink of an eye. Bronn felt that every situation could turn into a fight for your life at any moment. He had learned that any early age and he was taking no chances.

"**The reason why there are so many twists and turns in this fine establishment is so I can hopefully empty a man's purse before he finds his way out of the brothel. He comes here to lay with one woman but as tries to leave he finds himself laying with another...and another...and eventually six or seven. By the time he wonders out he realizes that he's spent all of his money. People often come looking for one truth and find themselves stumbling several...when it's all over and done with they find that they've spent all their good will.**" They arrived at the entrance to the door and Petyr opened it for Bronn.

"**I'm not interested in your bloody riddles, Baelish.**"

Petyr smiled. "**Fair enough. King's Landing is filled with secrets. Both Ned Stark and the Imp seem obsessed with discovering them. Be careful about whatever you may be searching for or else you and the man you swore to protect may end up like Ned.**"

As far as Bronn knew Tyrion was here to help keep the Joffrey firmly rooted in the power that they needed to survive. Not to unravel the mysteries Eddard had been searching for. He wasn't sure if Petyr was making a blanket statement. All he knew was that this man seemed to be hinting towards Bronn having an untimely death. He didn't like that. "**Well, I don't give a flying fuck about secrets and what not as long as I'm getting paid. No need to give me advice, Baelish. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."** Bronn turned to head to his horse.

"**If you ever tire of dealing with Tyrion's tongue or need more coin come to me. I may have a few odd jobs for you.**"

Bronn just laughed. If he ever tired of Tyrion's never ending sarcasm he sorely doubted he'd want to work for Littlefinger. Though he did have a feeling that he'd get more money doing odd jobs for the Master of Coin. Bronn had made it clear that he was a man motivated by gold and not personal loyalty. He was smart enough to stick with Tyrion for now but if Petyr ever did have a better price he'd have to think of a better reason to stick with the dwarf. "**If I ever tire of Tyrion's wit you'll be the last person I'll come running to, Littlefinger.**" It was decided. This would be the last time he was coming to this brothel. Bronn set off for a brisk trot towards the Tower Of The Hand he noticed the depraved condition of the lower sections of King's Landing. He didn't feel pity for the starving and angered people who glared up at him but instead caution. He knew what hunger could drive a man to do and if many people were hungry than the danger only multiplied. As a child Bronn had been forced to kill for food and he knew that just about anyone would do the same. If things got any worse than he could things ending very poorly for Tyrion and his family before he managed to change things for the better. Bronn didn't like the way that the people on the streets were looking at him nor did he like how more of them gathered on the street as he passed through the generally empty street. Bronn calmly goaded his horse into a gallop and didn't slow until he passed the Red Keep. Once Bronn made it to Tyrion's temporary home he jogged up the steps and towards the man's personal chambers. He was late. He soon met Shagga outside of the metal doors that would lead to Tyrion's place of rest. "**The half-man has been awaiting for you.**" The clansman said in his gravely voice. Bronn had come to count Shagga as an ally over the months...though he had been fully prepared to gut the man when they had first met.

"**Well, I'm here so the half-man has no reason to fret.**"

Shagga let out a bark of laughter.

Bronn opened the door just as a bald man who smelled of perfume slid past him. He inclined his head at Bronn before disappearing around the corner. Shagga snarled. "**Shagga don't trust that man. Shagga trusts no man who can't hold onto his manhood.**"

"**I don't either.**" Bronn said as he stepped inside. "**Do us a favor and make be a good man and make sure he doesn't spy on us. I hear he has ears everywhere.**"

"**He doesn't have ears in here. This could be the one place where I do not fear eavesdropping. Unless Shagga is a spy and if he is I'll make him feed his **_**own **_**manhood to the goats. You hear that Shagga?" **The clansman grunted and closed the door.

"**I couldn't help but notice that you were late. I had to stomach Varys' presence without you.**"

"**I had business to attend to. That business being a whorehouse. It turns out that the brothels here in King's Landing are much harder to navigate than any of others in Westeros." **Bronn poured himself a flagon of ale.

"**And whose brothel were you in?**"

Bronn paused for a fraction of a second as he raised the glass to his lips. "**Littlefinger's." **Tyrion frowned. Bronn gulped down the cool wine. "**Please, as if every brothel in the city isn't owned by that man. Don't worry as long as you pay me enough my allegiance is yours.**"

"**What did Littlefinger say to you? The man is always playing at something.**"

"**Oh nothing, just the usual heavily veiled threats.**" Bronn glanced at Tyrion. "**What'd Varys have to say to **_**you?**_**" **

Tyrion smiled. "**The same.**"

Bronn settled himself in the seat across from Tyrion's as he rested one boot on his desk. "**So I suppose you'll have to choose.**"

"**Choose what?**" Tyrion questioned absentmindedly as he began to read a piece of parchment.

"**Your allegiances...you'll have to choose between Littlefinger and Varys. I heard that Eddard chose Littlefinger and that hardly worked well.**" Bronn finished the cup and poured another.

"**Well, I don't like either of them but Varys has the most to offer and he was hardly the one who betrayed Stark. Of course my hands are tied so I do have to make a deal with the lesser evil.**"

"**They say that you can't trust a man who lacks balls.**" Tyrion drank from his goblet much slower this time.

"**Never trust a man whose spent his whole life obsessed with one woman either." **

Bronn smiled. "**Fair enough. Anyway, why'd you call me here?**"

"**I had a question for you, actually.**" Tyrion laid down his parchment and poured himself a goblet of ale. "**When you rode through the city what'd you see?" **

Bronn shrugged though he knew the answer Tyrion was looking for. "**The usual. Desperation, hunger, fear. I have to tell you, Tyrion. Your nephew's an ass. The boy only seems to care about torturing his wife and ripping out the tongues of those who sass him. He's enjoying his rule now but soon the problems in King's Landing are going to be thrown in his face and he'll be forced to deal with them...one way or another.**"

"**Precisely. I'd rather him not deal with them. I will speak with Littlefinger about manipulating the prices in this city to atleast make it easier to get a scrap of bread. In the meanwhile I need you to keep an eye on the City Watch. Ever since I got rid of Janos Slynt Jacelyn Bywater has been struggling to get crime under control. I need you to work with him and offer your services on a part time basis to help ensure the peace. Violence is already on the rise and I will not have more of it. If the people can feel they can get away with murdering bakers and butchers than they might find it acceptable to murder noblemen wandering the streets. We need to handle the crime in King's Landing while we struggle to make food accessible." **Tyrion drained his goblet. "**I've given you my fall backing as the Hand of the King to do what you feel is necessary to handle the crime in this city. Don't let me down.**"

"**That's all?**" Bronn questioned as he stared at the murky red liquid in his cup.

"**Yes.**" Tyrion said, returning his attention the parchment in the ground.

"**I may have Shagga make my rounds for me. It'll be **_**fun." **_Bronn stood to his feet already feeling power within his grasp. "**Work, work, work.**" He murmured in an exasperate tone with a smirk on his face as he walked out of the door.

**Author Notes: **Feel free to leave me reviews! Also all of this is from the character's perspectives. I don't normally go around calling women whores.


	3. Loyalty and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit.

**Reviews: **Thanks for the kind words/criticism guys! I'll be working on my Bronn and hopefully you all will appreciate my new POV.

**Author Notes: **I'll probably be updating once a week. Preferably on Mondays after Game of Thrones comes on. If I'm lucky I'll be able to update twice per week. Hopefully you guys like my character interpretations and I'm always up for criticism. I upped the pacing a little bit this chapter but I promise next chapter we'll definitely have more action and some endearing reunions. And spoiler for next month: I just might be bringing back a certain First Sword of Braavos. How? You'll see! Last but not least my Jaqen is a little rusty so I'm open for some flames about that too. My auto-correct is shit so there might be quite a few typos. Anywhere here we go:

**Daenerys Targaryen**

"**Surely you aren't considering letting him survive, Khaleesi. He's a Stark. He may be a bastard but he's still a Stark. He already attempted an escape once. He can't be trusted. The Starks are our sworn enemy.**"

Dany stared at the unconscious boy who was currently tied to a pole. Blood was seeping from a cute on his forehead. Two nights ago he had somehow managed to escape. He had recovered Longclaw and had slew three of Dany's men before Rakharo apprehended him. He had put up a good fight against Dany's bloodrider but Rakharo had prevailed. She was angry that Jon had slew her men but she didn't hate him for it. Who wouldn't do the same thing in a predicament like this? Tonight Dany felt much older than her 17 years and she felt as if she was handling this situation properly. If she could tame Khal Drogo than she could convince Jon Stark to join her side. They were the ones who had lied and betrayed him after all. From their brief conversation she had realized that he was an honest yet naive man who was simply trying to support the Night's Watch. Even Jorah had agreed that they had nothing to do with the war. Jon reminded her of how she had been before she had become Khaleesi. A misguided youth who was willing to blindly follow the orders of her superiors.

Maybe she could liberate him from his bonds and turn him into an ally. Not many people the same age as Rakharo could cross blades with him. He was quick and he was deadly and Jon had been able to keep up even with days of malnourishment. She could make an ally of him yet. "**We will not kill him, Jorah. We are the ones who tricked him and kidnapped him. If anyone's at fault it's me. What we did was necessary but I feel as if this boy didn't deserve it. From what Rakharo has told me all he wished for were people to defend his land. I can respect that.**" Drogon hissed and snarled and dug its claws into Dany until she felt her skin break. Her dragon was hungry but he would have to wait. Food was scarce and she had him earlier in the day. For now she wished to speak with Jon Snow. "**Wake him.**" She ordered Rakharo. (Who had been silent for the majority of their debate). The bloodrider nodded stepped towards Jon and clapped his hand over his mouth and nose. The young man's chest shuddered as he attempted to get air. Eventually his eyes opened and Rakharo pulled his hand back. Jon gasped for air.

"**I have been receiving counsel from my advisor. He thinks that we should kill you and commandeer your ship. What do you think?**"

Jon stared at Dany and the dragon and spoke evenly. "**There are more of us in Pentos. If I don't return soon than they will ride out and strike down your men. You clearly have warriors on your side but you're all malnourished and without food. Let me go and I can help feed your group but after that I must be on my way.**"

Rakharo laughed and Dany's lips curved up in a smile. "**You're a talented liar, Snow. Have you forgotten that Rakharo met you in Pentos? Maybe you don't remember the whole conversation. You were quite drunk.**"

Rakharo tilted his head back and roared with laughter. Dany settled her hand on his wrist and he quieted. "**My dragon is hungry Jon Snow. It is small so of course it won't feast on all of your flesh if you don't answer me...but it will eat enough to cause you quite alot of pain. He's never tasted the blood of a Northener like his ancestors has. Maybe he will have the chance to today.**"

Jon stared at her, anger in his grey eyes. "**There are two of us and the ship that brought us here. It can't carry the two hundred people you have with you...most of them who are old men and women.**" He shot a glare at Rakharo and the Dothraki smiled cheekily.

Dany continued to stare at Jon curiously, a frown on her face. He looked familiar. She felt as if she knew Jon Snow or atleast as if he had seen him in a dream. As a child she had dreamt about a peaceful life in King's Landing where she would play with her brother Rhaegar and stare at the dragon skulls in the Iron Throne room. Dany had never actually met or seen her brother but she had seen pictures. Jon didn't actually look _like _him but he had the same noble and solemn expression that Rhaegar had in the picture she had seen him in. He had the look of someone she felt she could trust. Dany had learned that going with her instinct was what kept you alive. Stepping into the fire had been a rash move but now she had dragons. Changing the way Khal Drogo had sexual relations had been a sudden move but she had earned his love. Trusting Jon Snow was a rash move and maybe it was the right one. Dany wasn't going to let Jorah choose for her. "**Who do you support in the war?**"

Jon stared at her blankly.

"**The Night's Watch are a neutral organization Kha-"** Jorah began to speak but Dany held up her hand.

Jon's eyes shifted to Jorah and he frowned. He was well aware of Jorah's identity as Jeor Mormont's disgraced son but he had chosen to say nothing. Jorah had decided against wearing Longclaw on his belt and Dany was guessing that was why he had been silent about the matter. Jorah had briefly told her about the history of the blade and she understood how much it had hurt him to leave the blade behind. For all of Eddard's claims of honor Jorah had done the right thing by leaving the family heirloom behind.

"**I support no man in the war.**" Jon said stiffly. "**I am a steward of the Night's Watch. Our purpose is to defend Westeros from the terrors beyond the wall.**"

Dany smiled at him. "**You have to support someone, Jon Snow. Do you support the Starks who may have alienated you because you were born a bastard, do you support the treacherous Lannisters or are you truly neutral in this whole affair? Every man is on a side even if he likes to pretend he isn't.**"

For a moment Jon chewed on his lower lip and stared off to the distance in thought. Dany repressed the urge to laugh. He looked as if he were brooding about his current situation instead of actually considering her question. "**I support the Starks. I may not be their family but their blood flows through my veins. Eddard Stark gave me a place to live, a sword to wield and the skill to wield it. I joined the Night's Watch so I could have a sense of belonging but my if I were to think in terms of the war...I side with the North. They are the only ones who care about the happenings beyond the wall.**" Dany nodded. That's what she had wanted to hear. She glanced at Jorah and noted his expression. He was clearly wondering where she was going with this. She knew he wouldn't like the answer. Dany was going to make a gamble and she wasn't sure if anyone would see it as a good idea. However, they had followed her through the desert so maybe they would follow her across the Narrow Sea.

"**We share a common enemy, Snow.**" Her dragon hissed. "**Your father was a traitor yet...I have been gifted with knowledge regarding the circumstances of his actions by my companion Jorah." **What the Starks, Baratheons and Lannisters had done were horrible and she would hate them for it. But could she blame Eddard Stark for declaring war after his brother and father were murdered so horribly? Wouldn't she do the same thing in that situation? He hadn't been the one who murdered Rhaegar nor had he murdered her family while they had laid in their beds. In the end Eddard Stark paid for his crimes by being killed by the very men he had allied himself with. As far as she was concerned the Lannisters and the Baratheons were her enemies. Maybe if she formed an alliance with the Northerners she would have a chance at victory. They shared a common enemy after all. The Lannisters had killed Jon's father and they had killed Dany's family. That information hadn't been easy to come by and she had been forced to send Jorah riding off for several days away from her herd to find recent news on what was happening across the sea. She now knew it was worth it. "**My father had is flaws. Yours did too. Maybe we can put aside the bloodshed that separates us and defeat the family that has caused us both so much strife.**"

"_**My **_**father was avenging the death of his brother and uncle while hoping to prevent his own death as well. **_**Your **_**father burned my grandfather to death and strangled my uncle while he tried to save him.**"

"**Robert Baratheon beat my brother to death with a warhammer. Rhaeger was nothing like the "Mad King".**" Dany fired back, her eyes flashing. "**Your allies the Lannisters raped and murdered my family...even those who were nothing like my father. If you think that my father Aerys was the only man who did horrible things than you are sadly mistaken. If you think that than you know nothing, Jon Snow.**"

[OOC: Ok. I am very much aware of the fact that Ygritte said that. I'm not trying to piss anybody off. As some of you may have been able to tell right now my writing is definitely more meta and a bit more smug than George RR Martin's. I can't help but mock some of Jon's traits and what not and parody some of the things I have seen in his books and the t.v. show. I take my writing seriously but there are somethings I sneak in for my own amusement. I'm sorry if I broke character a little too much for Dany with that quote or moving the plot along too quickly but it's all for the good of the story! That being said I couldn't help but sneak that in there since Jon may not have a chance to run into Ygritte for quite awhile. Anyway, enjoy!]

Jon met Dany's fierce expression with a curious stare. She could see the gears turning in his head as if he was trying to look for an excuse not to follow through on her offer. Dany wouldn't understand why he wouldn't. She had a feeling that Jon Snow still felt a sense of belonging to the Starks. He wasn't one by name but it ran through his blood. There had to be a part of him that agreed with her proposition. She was appealing to his sense of family honor and if it still existed than maybe he would listen. Hopefully he hadn't been a member of the Night's Watch long enough to forget who he truly was.

"**I have my vows.**" Jon finally said. "**I can't abandon the Night's Watch just because of this war. When I took upon my vows I forsook my identity and declared myself neutral in the war.**"

"**And how long will the Wall be able to stand when the people it protects are at war? How long will it be before some lord or false king attempts to enlist the help of the Night's Watch to help fight his battles? You can not be neutral. If you help me cross the Narrow Sea and rally an army and alliance than we can end this war.**"

"**I made a vow. One I can not back down on.**" Jon repeated again firmly as he stared up at Dany. As she looked down at him a smile crossed her lips.

"**As the true heir to the Iron Throne I can sever your bond to the Night's Watch, can I not? As the one and true Queen I pardon you and grant you your freedom. In exchange you should one of my Bloodriders." **

Rakharo's gripped the hilt of his sword tightly but was wise enough to say nothing. Dany was pushing things far too quickly and far too fast but she knew what she was doing. If she gave Jon this position of power and made him feel as if he belonged to a stronger cause maybe he would bend to her will. Maybe he was loyal to The Wall but Dany meant what she said. How long could this organization known as the Night's Watch truly be impartial to the war? Maybe Jon could see the logic in her decision. Dany felt as if this young man was literally a dream come true. It was fate for her to ally herself with the Starks. How could it not be? This bastard had crossed the Narrow Sea and had been naive enough to trust a Dothraki. Maybe he was the answer to her question. Maybe he had influence over the son of Eddard Stark. She had heard rumors about how he was a heartless and cold man with no mercy. Dany had come to learn that first impressions were rarely true. Eddard had been a man who believed in family loyalty just as much as he believed in his honor. He had died at the hands of trickery and had started a war to save his family. In the end she couldn't blame him and he paid for his crimes so she saw no reason to blame his son. "**If you so chose you may return to the wall when the war is over. All I ask is for your help to broker terms between your brother and myself. If we're able to do so than we can end this war and the Night's Watch neutrality will no longer be threatened...and you will have revenge on your father's death. I swear it by dragons." **

Jon frowned. "**You make a convincing argument but my superiors will not see it that way.**"

"**Let me worry about them, Jon Snow. You are my prisoner now and this does not make you a deserter. You left the Wall looking for recruits and you found yourself a new contender for the throne. The throne is mine by right and I will take it. With or without your help. If your family is as honorable as they claim than they will help me ascend to the throne and strike down those who have caused both our families so much grief.**"

"**I don't like this but you raise a good point. I **_**do **_**want revenge on the Lannisters and I know that the Night's Watch will not thrive while protecting a divided kingdom.**" Jon stared up at her with a look of grim determination on his face. "**I'll do it.**"

"**As your Queen I release you from your oath to the Night's Watch.**" She paused as she recalled the words to her Blood Rider Oath. "**I ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm.**" Both Rakharo and Jorah shifted uncomfortably next to her but she didn't care. She was about to make an ally who could win them the throne. All ready she was planning a way to get across the Narrow Sea. If Jorah knew Westeros as well as he claimed than it shouldn't be difficult for him to find ships necessary to help them cross the Sea. From there they would go the North and broker a peace treaty with Robb Stark. If she was able to win the support of the North than she was certain they could march upon the Lannisters and the Baratheons and burn them alive.

"**I accept your offer as a..." **Jon Snow grimaced and Dany had an understanding of just how bizarre the Dothraki culture sounded. "**Bloodrider.**" Jon tugged at his bonds almost immediately after uttering that word. Dany noted with some disappointment the lack of formality of the oath. Then again Rakharo had denied her offer at first and had only taken it when he saw the dragons. Dany had long since learned that even though tradition was upheld in most culture few people took it seriously. If it was than the Mad King would still be alive. "**May I be released now?**"

Dany turned and gestured for Jorah to follow her as Rakharo stood guard over Jon. "**All in good time, Jon Snow.**" She said with a smile as she led Jorah back to camp.

**Gendry Waters**

She was still mad at him but Gendry was confident that he had gotten through to her. Arya was hot-headed and belligerent but she had a startling cunning nature and the drive to do the impossible. Gendry still thought her scheme had enough holes to sink an Ironborn's ship but that's why he was here. After yelling at Arya he had spent the night mulling over whether Jaqen was a man they wanted traveling with them. In the end he had decided that they had no other choice. He knew who Arya was and where they were trying to go. He also knew that Arya was responsible for all the items that had gone missing over camp. The other night Gendry had visited Jaqen without Arya and had filled his head with promises of gold and fame if he helped deliver Arya to the Starks. He had told him that they would claim that he had rescued them and that if it wasn't for Jaqen they would be dead right now. Strictly speaking none of that would be true and Gendry knew Arya would hate him even more for going behind her back and saying such things. However, he felt it was necessary to fill Jaqen's head with such things. Almost every man was motivated by fame and money. Maybe there was a part of Jaqen that would decide to stick with them and keep them safe instead of running off or worse, turning them in. Jaqen had merely smiled and said "A boy has sense and loyalty but not every man can be bought and sold" before turning over and going to sleep.

It was clear to Gendry now that Jaqen had something else up his sleeves but what alternative did they have?

It was dark and Gendry slowly ran a whestone over the shortsword he had stolen. It wouldn't be long before it was time for them to make leave. Over the past few days they had traveled through the Riverlands; pushing themselves to their very limits. They had finally stumbled across an abandoned Keep near a lake known as God's Eye. In order to escape the trio would have to scale down the walls of the Keep and follow the Trident and later the Red Fork. The River would lead them towards the North and Riverun. Gendry was just hoping that they didn't follow it incorrectly and wind up in King's Landing. That's the last place where any of them needed to be. Gendry was leaning against the barn slowly passing the time. The constant scrape of the sword was rhythmic and threatened to put Gendry to sleep. Arya had claimed she would tell him when it was time to go. Gendry was all too aware of the fact that he was being bossed around by a twelve year old. Gendry let it happen. As long as he could keep Arya from doing stupid she could tell him what to do all she wanted. Starks were known for being natural leaders and when the time cane Gendry could easily interject his own point and prove how she was being foolish. As far as he was concerned they had a good working relationship. Arya was the type of person who didn't like being told what to do so Gendry let her take the role she hated being on the receiving end of. As far as he was concerned it didn't matter as long as they got the job done.

He was still rubbing the sword when a dirt cloud fell from above and struck him on the back of the head. Gendry grunted and rubbed his head, missing his bull-headed helmet. He glanced up and noticed that Arya was perched on the roof, her eyes gleaming down below like a cat. "**What...bloody hell. What're you **_**doing?**__" _He rubbed the top of his head and Arya smiled down at him. Her teeth seemed to glow in the darkness. Then she vanished and Gendry sheathed his short sword quietly. He stood up and stepped away from the barn slowly moving towards Jaqen's cage. With every step he felt as if he was going to rouse the whole camp and with every breath he felt as if he was giving away his location. Finally he was crouched near the cage. A bag made of clothing and leather he had found in the barn was used to hold his equipment. They had managed to find coils of rope too. Scaling the wall of the Keep wouldn't be difficult. There were plenty of footholds and the Keep could practically be scaled without the aid of rope. Arya had been all for forsaking that but Gendry had talked sense into her. As sure-footed as he was and as quick on her feet as Arya was he didn't want to risk falling to his death because of arrogance. As Gendry retrieved his knapsack he glanced around in search of Arya. He was struck in the head by another dirt clod and nearly cursed as he turned and saw her a short distance away. She crawled towards him and whispered into his ear.

"**We're leaving soon. It's dark and Yoren is sleeping.**"

Gendry nodded as he straightened the knapsack and turned towards the cage. He glanced up at Jaqen who was slouched against the cage, staring down at them. That's when Gendry noticed the blood dribbling out of the cage. He glanced at his boot and saw that it was splattered with blood. Gendry cursed silently and tried to wipe blood off of his breeches before giving up. All that resulted was blood smeared on his hand. "**A girl has her sword?**" Jaqen had learned of Arya's secret when Gendry had Arya had found it fit to spill all their secrets and plans next to his cage. Arya frowned and pushed the blade through the cage (blade first). Jaqen took the blade carefully and turned to the lock. The sound of metal against metal and locks shifting and turning occupied the silence of the night. Gendry winced, feeling as if Jaqen would wake the whole camp. Finally he pushed the sword back at Arya (handle first) and then slowly pushed the cage door open. Gendry closed his eyes in both annoyance and fear as a squeaking sound slowly spread through the immediate area. Jaqen hopped from the cage silently and pulled his hood over his head. "**Time is of the essence.**" He said before darting towards the stairs that would lead to the wall of the keep. Gendry and Arya exchanged looks before they followed him.

Arya was quiet as a mouse though Gendry felt both clumsy and awkward. Finally they found themselves on the wall. Jaqen held the coil of rope in his arms. "**The drop is far but the holds are steady. But if the rope is to be used someone should support it. Someone strong.**"

"**Why don't you carry it?**" Arya hissed back, realizing that he meant Gendry. "**How do we know you won't run away and abandon us?" **

"**If I abandon you than what loss will it be? A man has slender arms and quick feet. Not the strength of a bull.**" Jaqen stuffed the ropes into Gendry's arm. "**What will it be? If things do not go well than Jaqen H'Hgar can not be to blame. Time is of the - urk!"** Yoren appeared out of seemingly nowhere, his sword in one hand and a club in the other. The brother of the Night's Watch stared down at the unconscious criminal before snarling at Gendry.

"**You boy?" **Yoren roared in anger as he sheathed the sword and knocked Gendry to the ground with his club. "**For thirty years I've been traveling the Seven Kingdoms bringing halfwits and bastards to the Wall. You really think that I'd let a girl and a baseborn bastard escape? Get back down before I throw all of you off the wall!" ** Jaqen struggled to his feet but Yoren struck him with the club again. "**Arya, stay here!**" Yoren ordered as Gendry rubbed his chest and stood to his feet. That's when a war horn sounded. He heard a knight announce the arrival of a Ser Armory Lorch. Yoren growled something unintelligible and spat something red onto the ground. "**Damn...**" He stared towards the gate and sighed heavily. After a moment of silence he shoved his club into a belt loop. "**Get out of here." **Yoren turned heavily and began to walk towards the gate. "**Everybody get up! There are men out there who want to fuck your corpses!" **He stopped and grabbed Gendry by the shoulder and pulled him up. "**Bastard...keep the girl safe. You'll find friends amongst the Tullys and Starks if you keep the girl safe. I'm not sure why she'd trust you but she's chosen well.**" Yoren glanced at Jaqen who was slowly recovering. "**Take him if you will but don't trust him. He could only complicate things...for good or for worst? I can't say.**" Yoren stomped down the stairs and began to rouse the men.

Gendry sighed and glanced down at Jaqen. He was the only one other than Yoren who knew Arya's secret. If they left him and he survived than things could turn out worse. Arya stood near the wall staring after Yoren who was now yelling how the Night's Watch were neutral. "**Are you alright?**" She finally questioned. Gendry rubbed his chest and winced. There would be a bruise.

"**Let's go.**" He bent over Jaqen and shook him until the criminal slowly stood to his feet.

"**A boy has earned my loyalty if he still aides in escape.**" Jaqen rubbed the back of his head and showed Gendry blood. "**It takes much to kill Jaqen H'Hgar.**" He than turned as if nothing had happened and cast the rope over the edge of the wall before handing it to Gendry. "**You are strong as a bull and as heavy as one, hold the rope. Hurry. Time is running out.**" Yoren was still stalling for time. Gendry sighed and wrapped the rope around his arm and planted his feet against the castle wall. Jaqen grabbed the rope and jumped over it lightly. For the next few moments Gendry felt no tension on the rope and Arya glanced over the edge of the wall.

"**He isn't using the rope.**" Arya said, clearly impressed. "**I told you we wouldn't need the rope to escape.**"

"**Shut up and start climbing. And **_**hold **_**the rope. If you don't you'll fall.**"

Arya made a face at him before scrambling over the edge and grabbed the rope with her right hand. Gendry resisted the urge to help her climb down and merely held it stoically as Arya began to shimmy down. After a few moments of waiting he heard Yoren let out a battle cry as swords began to clash. Arya whistled, indicating that she had made it down too. Gendry gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply before pushing himself over the wall. The rope was secured to an iron hook but Gendry wasn't going to be using it. He had never climbed before but he had steady feet and steady hands. There were many a time when he had been able to save a sword from destruction or keep himself from being badly burned because he knew where to move at the right times. Gendry felt each foothold and grip before moving down. While he wasn't moving quickly he was moving steadily and at a well-set pace. Gendry wasn't moving as fast as Arya would like but he knew the rope wouldn't hold his weight if he fell and he wasn't taking any chances. He was nearing the bottom when screams began to fill the air and he realized that Yoren's men had been pushed back.

When he was a few feet above the ground Gendry jumped. He landed on the ground and fell to his knees. The blacksmith grunted in pain before he stood to his feet. His right ankle ached from landing on a stone but he had been hurt worse. "**There is a forest a night's run from here that will lead the girl to her family.**" Gendry nodded. That was the trail they were supposed to follow. It looked as if Jaqen had an understanding of the geography of the Riverlands. For some reason he wasn't all that surprised.

They did nothing but run for a whole night. Sometimes Arya fell behind and sometimes even Gendry fell behind. Jaqen set the pace but Gendry made sure that they were heading towards the Trident and not due south. Something told him that the Lannister men had broken Yoren's defenses. He didn't know if they were coming for him but it was safe to put as much space between the guards and themselves. Gendry had memorized portions of the map and while Jaqen zigzagged through the forest they soon stumbled upon near the God's Eye he knew they were still heading North. The sun was starting creep beyond the horizon and shine through the trees when Jaqen finally came to a stop near a massive tree. The roots were big enough for one person to hide in and the trunks were so smooth that even Arya would not be able to climb it. Gendry had fallen behind with Arya by roughly a mile and when they caught up with Jaqen he was leaning against the trunk breathing heavily. "**A man must rest.**" He finally said as he slowly slumped to the ground and procured a water skin from his cloak and drank from it. Gendry and Arya exchanged glances before they both fell to the ground.

(Next Day)

Gendry was sleeping soundly when someone started to shake him. "**Go away.**" He mumbled and grunted in frustration when water hit his face. Gendry gasped for air as he sat up and made a grab for his short sword. "**Where's Jaqen?**" He murmured sleepily.

"**I don't know.**" She replied, chewing her lip nervously. Gendry felt crust in his eyes and his headed pounded from sleepiness. His tongue felt fat and thick in his mouth yet despite his exhaustion he saw that Arya was clearly worried. At first Gendry felt relief and then annoyance. What had he done? Had Jaqen purposefully exhausted them and double-backed to turn them in?

"**Where'd he go?**" Gendry was fully awake as he jumped to his feet and glanced around the forest.

"**He didn't abandon us. He left his cloak here." **

Gendry frowned. "**His cloak? That's hardly a telling sign for him coming back." **

"**Think, silly! He would want to hide his hair. Running around in prisoner garb could get him caught again." **

Gendry was about to reply when he heard a twig snapped. He turned around to face the source of the noise, gripping his sword. Arya pulled out Needle. Gendry knew what they were both thinking. Jaqen had escaped in the night and come back with more men. Maybe just _maybe _they could fight their way out. Then Gendry saw one man step in front of them, then two, then three. Gendry glanced behind him and noticed four more soldiers behind them. Gendry roughly pushed Arya behind him as he pulled out his short sword. He wished he was wearing his bull-headed helmet. Maybe if he fought them off than Arya could make a run for it. Maybe these men were after him and not Arya. He doubted they would care about a little girl with a skinny sword. Maybe Jaqen had been killed before he had told them who she was? Arya pushed past him but Gendry kept her in place. "**Don't move.**" He hissed. Arya smacked him on his side and Gendry let out a yell and glared at her. "**I'm trying to save your **_**ass here." **_Now was not the time for her to be heroic.

"**Look at their armor!" **

Gendry frowned. They weren't wearing the armor of the Lannisters. They all looked like sellswords to him but that didn't mean they were safe. He failed to see the sigils imprinted on some of the men's armor. "**Put that down, boy. before you hurt yourself." **

"**Quiet soldier!" **A man with blond hair stepped into the clearing. He wore armor with a purple lightning etched into his chest. Gendry frowned at his appearance. He looked as if he had been handsome once but his face was pale and drawn tight over his skull. His hair was much thinner than it should be for someone his age. Lastly there was a hole punctured in his armor near his chest. "**He's trying to defend her.**" His voice softened as he stepped towards Gendry, his arms held in the air in surrender. "**That girl behind you. Is she Arya Stark?**" Despite the man's unsettling appearance he sounded like an honest man and Gendry slow nodded. A smile crossed the knight's pale face. "**I am Ser Beric Dondarrion. I was sent from King's Landing with a set of men to bring Clegane to justice. Sadly we were declared enemies of the state while we were traveling and I was badly wounded by Clegane...despite this we have continued on. We are loyal to the Houses of Baratheon and Stark. If you are who you say you are than I must declare you and your companion as my ward. We will take you to Riverrun where your brother King Robb Stark resides. If you would be so kind to accompany us than I can promise you safe passage. We are too large a group for Ser Armory to attack. I promise you that I can take you to your brother in a matter of days.**"

Gendry glanced at Arya and she stared at Beric for a long moment before she speaking. When she spoke she truly sounded as if she was the daughter of Eddard Stark and not a scared and frightened child. "**Where is Jaqen H'Hgar. I am guessing that he found you?**"

Beric smiled. "**More like we found him.**" He raised his hand and guard pushed Jaqen H'Hgar towards him. His lower lip was bleeding and his hands were bound in rope yet he had a curious smile on his face.

"**It turns out that a man does have a price.**" He said softly as his eyes settled on Gendry.

"**If we're to go with you than you must release Jaqen. Whether he comes with us is up to him.**"

Beric turned and stared at the soldier gripping Jaqen and then Arya. "**Very well.**" The man pushed Jaqen to the ground and turned him around before pulling out a dirk. He started to slice away at the ropes. "**What will it be, foreigner?**" He questioned, not unkindly.

"**A man would prefer safety to isolation. For now Jaqen H'Hgar will accompany the Brotherhood to Riverrun. Maybe than Jaqen will get the award that he was promised." **

Beric looked over Arya. "**If your mother and brother saw how you looked now she'd have my head on a spike. Come to our camp and we will feed you.**" He stared at Gendry and stared at the bastard with the same intensity that Gendry had stared at him minutes before. "**What's your name boy?**"

"**Gendry.**" He said and realized that his sword was still gripped in his hand.

"**Are you a bastard, Gendry?" **He questioned, not unkindly. Gendry nodded, still perturbed by the way Beric stared at him.

"**Curious." **The Knight finally said. "**Now, come with us. I can only imagine what hells you've been through in the past months." **Beric put his hand on Arya's shoulder and Gendry saw her repress the urge to pull away. Despite Beric's chilling look a kind smile was on his face as he looked into Arya's grey eyes. ** "This nightmare is over Lady Stark. Soon you will see your mother and father...and soon after that we will win this war and mount Joffrey's head on a spike.**"

**Loras Tyrell**

"**I don't trust them.**" Loras stared at the cup of wine in his hands before taking a long draught and sinking into his chair. Loras was 18 years old and for all his skill and prowess on the battlefield he was very much aware of him being a young teenager. Try as he might he couldn't push away the feeling that something was wrong. Yet he couldn't make Renly see the truth. First he had accepted Brienne onto his Rainbow Guard and now he was meeting Catelyn Stark to discuss terms for the North? If it were up to Loras he'd send the woman running back to the North with a warning that if she didn't give fealty to King Renly they'd be marching on Robb Stark next. Yet Loras' value was an adviser was limited. He had barely managed to convinced Renly to spend the night with Margaery. As far as he understood her attempts to give him a child had been fruitless. Loras couldn't blame Renly. He knew the man's taste when it came to sex but couldn't he try a little harder to solidify the joining between their houses? Tomorrow Loras would be riding with Renly against his brother Stannis. They had an enemy outside the camp and an enemy inside the camp. Renly only seemed to be aware of one. "**We're on the verge of winning the Iron Throne. Once Renly has it he must be firm and just. He gave Eddard Stark a chance and Eddard Stark turned to his brother. It's hardly his fault that he was executed. I fail to understand why he insists on holding onto old alliances. It seems as if everyone in the kingdom except for Renly knows that Eddard and Robert's friendship was toxic." **

"**You worry to much brother. Have you not listened to a word that Renly has said? You win the throne by making friends and allies. The Starks can have their frigid wastelands as long as they help us destroy the Lannisters and my husband's brother." **Margaery stood from her seat and gently took the cup from Loras' hands. "**You should be worrying about tomorrow instead of what is happening in that tent. I will not have my brother die on the battlefield because of unwarranted stress." **

Loras frowned. "_**You **_**should be there atleast. You're his Queen. If Robb Stark can send his mother to fight his battles for him than the wife to the true king should reside and listen to these negotiations. I doubt Catelyn Stark understands a thing about war, anyway.**"

Margaery smiled. "**It'd be better for me to keep an eye on my brother before he drinks himself into a stupor. You're not invincible, Loras. The more you trouble yourself the harder it will be for you to focus on the battle tomorrow. If you were to perish than I fear I will be trapped in a marriage that will not only be joyless but useless too. Renly is like his brother. If he were to lose the man he loves he'd sink into a depression that could rot the kingdom down to its very core." **

Loras had never told Margaery about his relationship with Renly but somehow she had always known. He shouldn't have assumed he could sneak such a relationship past her. Margaery had known everything about him since they were children. It wasn't because they were close though they were. She had realized he preferred boys to girls without him telling her. She had never really let on that he knew until it was the right moment. Sometimes Loras felt that the only reason they were allies was because they were related. Loras would hate to be an enemy of Margaery. She was observant and her deductive skills were far more intune than he had realized. He was almost certain that she knew things about Loras and Renly that could take away Renly's firm power over his men over a matter of days. At times Loras wasn't sure if Margaery was loyal to Baratheon or the thought of being queen. "**I will stay alive and smite my enemies for your sake Margaery. Not my king. Whatever is between us is not as important as **_**our **_**bond." **Loras would die before he let anything happen to Margaery and while he fought for his king he also fought for his family. Personal loyalty wasn't exactly the strongest suit of the Tyrells but Loras had grown up with his sister and felt as if she understood him the most. The only person who could rival their affection was Renly and he was currently in his tent making plans against Loras' own wishes.

"**That's sweet.**" was all Margaery said as she sat down in front of her mirror again.

Loras sighed and gripped the pommel of his sword feeling anxious. As of now he'd probably be in Renly's tent. He had yet to take his armor off and he didn't plan to until it was confirmed that Catelyn was finished speaking with Renly and that Renly had retired for the night. Still he felt restless. "**I'm going for a walk.**" Loras picked up his helm off of Margaery's bed and slid it onto his head.

"**Be careful not to trod on a stone and hurt your ankle. I know you'd hate not to ride next to your precious king into battle.**"

Loras ignored her as he stepped out of her tent. "**Take care to watch my sister.**" He told the guards outside before he began to walk through the camp.

As he walked through the camp he felt exceedingly chilly and without meaning to he found himself in front of Renly's tent. Cuy and Royce stood there with bored looks on their faces and Loras scowled. "**Are they still negotiating?**"

Cuy shrugged. "**I believe so, Ser.**" He shivered suddenly. "**A bit cold out innit?**"

Royce nodded in agreement.

Loras too realized that it was far more windy than usual. "**What type of weather it this? I hope tomorrow will have weather fit for battle.**" Loras stared at Royce and Cuy and felt a stab of compassion for them. They had been out here for hours. "**You two go and get some rest. I'll stand guard here until Renly is done dealing with those women. If it were up to me we'd send her running back to the North with nothing.**" Royce and Cuy inclined their heads and left with many thanks on their lips.

Loras found himself standing outside the tent for another fifteen minutes straining to listen to what was happening in the tent. However the intense howling of the wind made it hard to hear. The Knight of Flowers could only scowl and be thankful that his armor had been keeping him warm. As the minutes dragged into another hour Loras considered walking into the tent and watch over the negotiations. He was very much aware of what Renly was planning despite him disagreeing with it. He was preparing to do that when he heard Brienne shriek. It was a yell of anguish and Loras turned around immediately and pulled his sword out of his scabbard before stepping into the tent. That's when he saw Renly gasping for breath as Brienne held him in her arms. She stared up at Loras and immediate the knight felt an unstoppable wave of rage and grief consume his body. A red smile had been painted across Renly's neck and Brienne stood there, _holding him. _Feeling that she was responsible Loras let out a mighty charge and ran straight at her without thinking. The anger he was feeling with primal and it had consumed him before the emotional impact of Renly's death truly struck him.

He heard Catleyn yell something but he didn't stop or take heed. The look on Brinne's face turned from grief to anger and she dropped Renly to the ground and pulled her blade out of her scabbard. Loras struck first with frightening speed. He swung at her shoulder and Brienne danced out of the way with surprisingly agility. Loras too matched her quickness with speed of his own and twirled around, this time aiming at her waist. Brienne blocked the blow as well and the more their blades crossed the more erratic and fury driven Loras became. He advanced quickly and savagely, giving Brienne no chance to strike back. It wasn't long before Loras finally gave up any pretext of grace and bullrushed Brienne with his sword aimed at her chest. Brienne swung her sword down and trapped Loras on blade to the ground. He attempted to wrench it free but to no avail. The last thing he saw was a massive first enclosed in armor flying towards his face. The blow struck him on the side of his head and he felt an explosion of pain before falling to the ground and passing out.

**Author Notes: **I hope you guys like it. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
